


Carnival Break

by confessorlove



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the carnival comes to town, Richard decides it's the perfect chance to give Kahlan a break from the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Break

Kahlan had never been the type to take a break. She could get immersed in her law books for hours on end and wouldn’t realize she was hungry until Richard showed up at her dorm room with Chinese takeout. A year into their relationship and that had become a far too common occurrence. After all, Kahlan wanted to follow in her mother’s footsteps. Her mother was the first female District Attorney that New York City had ever seen. She wanted to bring justice to the scum that plagued the city. It was her birthright, or at least that was how she saw it.

It just so happened her mother had been the one to put Richard illegitimate father away years ago. That didn’t go over well when she brought Richard home for Christmas. No one was happy in Kahlan’s choice of boyfriend but with time people started to realize that Richard was nothing like his father or older brother who had taken over the family business.

She was sprawled out on her bed with four different textbooks when the knock on the door jolted her from her intense concentration. Sighing, Kahlan got up from the bed and padded barefoot across the room. Her eyes were bleary from reading and she reached up behind her glasses to rub them while she opened the door.

“Hey,” Richard said and Kahlan dropped her hand from her face. “Did I wake you up?”

Kahlan shook her head and a lock of raven hair came loose from the twisted bun she had secured on the back of her head that morning. “No, I was studying.”

“For how long? I’ve texted you seven times to ask if you were busy tonight.”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug as she sighed. “I didn’t hear my phone. Did you wanna grab dinner or something, Richard?”

He nodded. “Something like that. You look like you could use a break. The textbooks will still be there when you get back.” He leaned in then and lightly pressed a kiss to his girlfriend’s lips. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Whenever Richard got in moods like this it was almost impossible for Kahlan to say no. He was so sweet and she didn’t know what she had ever done to deserve a boyfriend like Richard. Of course whenever Richard did something sweet, Cara would always roll her eyes in petty disgust, but Kahlan knew she didn’t mean it. The blonde was happy for her just like how Kahlan was happy that Cara had Dahlia.

A light chuckle fell from Kahlan’s lips and she nodded. “Alright, Mr. Cypher. You are awfuly tempting.” She slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed her purse before taking hold of her boyfriend’s hand. “Where are we going?”

“That, love, is the surprise.”

Kahlan had no idea what was in store for her and the twisted look of confusion on her lips as Richard led her through campus to where his car was parked was nothing short of hilarious. However, nothing she said could get him to open up and it frustrated her. Kahlan had always prided herself on being able to get the truth out of people even if they wanted to keep it hidden, but she’d noticed more frequently that it was harder for her to read Richard. Maybe he was honest, but maybe there was something else. After all, it’s always a challenge to face the lies and painful truths of those that you love.

What she saw when Richard pulled up to their destination, however, was something she never expected. The bright lights and music filled her senses in an overwhelming way. There was a carnival sprawled out in what usually was a vacant field. Kahlan laughed when she realized what it was. “Richard! Why didn’t you tell me you were bringing me here?”

He frowned then. “Don’t you like it?”

“I haven’t been to the carnival since I was a kid,” she replied. “It was always so fun.”

He beamed at her and the look in his chocolate brown eyes made her stomach lurch. It was moments like these that reminded Kahlan exactly how in love with Richard she was. Their entire relationship was a new experience for her, but that didn’t matter. She was having the time of her life and learning as she went. 

Hand in hand they walked away from the car and through the sprawling carnival. Children were laughing and vendors were trying to sell their wares. The scent of carnival food filled her nose and she suddenly felt like a small child again. 

“What do you want to do first?” 

Richard’s question caught her off guard and her gaze darted from place to place as if she was trying to take in all the sights at once. It was seemingly impossible and Kahlan knew that. There was just way too much to see, so she let her feet guide her. “I don’t know. I want to do everything.”

Richard laughed. “We might have to come back tomorrow if you really want to do everything, Kahlan.”

“I know. It’s just... last time I was at a carnival I spent the whole time trying to win a big teddy bear.” As if on cue she spotted one of the carnival games, which displayed a wide variety of prizes, including teddy bears. “Like that one,” Kahlan said as she pointed towards the fluffy brown bear with a green bow.

A grin spread on Richard’s lips and he pushed his shaggy brown hair back. “Do you want it?”

The game didn’t look to be that difficult. All he’d have to do was pop a few balloons with some darts. Kahlan could do that, but since Richard clearly wanted to be her knight in shining armor, she nodded. “Yeah, I do. Do you think you can win it?”

“I know I can.”

Kahlan had faith in him, she truly did, but still she couldn’t help but wonder if this had been a good idea or not. Leaning against the counter she watched as Richard paid for his darts and started throwing them at the balloons. He needed to pop seven for the bear she wanted and it became clear rather quickly that he was going to fail.

“It’s okay,” she said with a shrug once Richard had tossed all his darts and only popped two of the balloons. “I don’t need it.”

“I’m going to win it for you,” Richard insisted.

Kahlan had a sinking suspicion that the game was rigged, but Richard was stubborn. He didn’t always listen, especially when he was trying to be a chivalrous boyfriend. It was something she loved about him, but she loathed it as well. Though one thing about relationships was the fact that the good came with the bad.

“Alright,” she murmured as she watched him toss another round of darts and then another before he had finally popped seven balloons and the bear was placed in Kahlan’s arms.

“I told you I’d do it,” he said with a proud grin.

“Yeah, you did.” Kahlan kissed him then and vowed to keep it to herself that she could have won it faster. There were just some things Richard didn’t need to know.


End file.
